


stars will guide us home

by soibean



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soibean/pseuds/soibean
Summary: In which Jinyoung finds himself lied upon his car's roof again, as he silently watches the stars form constellations.





	stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my best work, but this is — so far, the finished work stucked in my notes. but anyways, the story was actually from one of the paperwork i've made on my reading and writing class. and it was based of the song called “all of the stars” by ed sheeran. it was my jam while writing this. it's a must listen while reading this!!!!
> 
> and yep, i cried while writing this one so i hoped it'll touch your hearts. lmfaoooooo. aNYWAYS, english is not my first language and i'm still having a hard time using on/in/at, if y'all are kindhearted please kindly tell me the errors ; - ;
> 
> and also i bet y'all get confused with the timeline of the story, and i did as well. so yep, sorry ; - ; this one is unedited. and lastly, thanks for reading, leave kudos if you liked it!!!!!!

 

Jinyoung stares at the nightsky, stars beautifully shining, spread widely through the bounds of Seoul. The busy streets besides the Han River has long died down, leaving a calm scene and a tearful man looking at the sky.

 

He remembered every constellations above, which his love would always point out whenever they came staring up the sky. It would amuse the boy, and sure Jinyoung does too, but what made Jinyoung more amused than the sky full of stars was him. The same boy lying beside him, Daehwi, as he gazes above, his eyes sparkling, and those orbs weren't just a reflection of the stars, but it was an orb filled of stars itself. His lips would curve upwards as he would let out a few shrieks of excitement, their hands clasped upon each other.

 

Their nights would be filled of stargazing, and Jinyoung staring at the latter's angelic face. It became a part of their nights, either they would sneak inside their apartment's rooftop, go to Han River or just park somewhere and lie above Jinyoung's car. It was their thing.

 

Daehwi was very fond of stars, that he dreamt of being an astronomer. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to achieve his dreams, that's why Jinyoung decided to take something related to stars as his minor course for the boy.

 

Their favourite time to stargaze was 21:00, once the clock ticks, they would be lying somewhere as they look for the Aquarius Constellation, being Daehwi's zodiac sign. Once they find it, the younger would happily share some facts regarding the sign until the Taurus Constellation shows up.

 

Right then, he would hear Daehwi's soft hums of his favourite song. He would lean to the younger and kiss his temple, the boy would continue humming until he sings, while Jinyoung would whisper things such as: “you're so beautiful”, “I love you so much”, and other things to lift his mood.

 

Jinyoung smiles at the memory, his lips finding its way to hum the same song Daehwi would sing to him as they watch the fascinating sky together.

 

_Together._

Albeit the dryness of his throat, sounds still vibrated out of his voicebox, creating a familiar melody of sadness and longing. The star shone above him, and there he found Daehwi's favorite constellation, his very own zodiac sign.

 

“Hwi, can you see your constellation right there?” He asks, and he hears the latter's laughter echoed from his phone.

 

The boy whispers, “I love you, hyung,” and the laughter died down, his hands found its way, reaching his phone. He let out a sigh before putting his phone down beside him.

 

After a moment, the same song that he hummed to himself then played on his phone. “Hwi, listen, it's your favourite song,” He said.

 

The song was a very special memory for him, and Daehwi. It was the song he sang for Daehwi on their first anniversary, the same song that played on his speakers as he asks for Daehwi's hand, and the song that Daehwi would hum to Jinyoung to sleep.

 

Whenever they ran out of topic during a phone call, Daehwi would sing it to him until Jinyoung sings along. The song was theirs, as well as the stars.

 

Albeit the distance of their skies, wide boundaries separating them, he knew one day their horizons will meet once again. With the stars as their guide back to each other's stars. He knew that as far as Daehwi or him go, they would always come back at night. Cuddling upon each other as they stargazes. Like what they did back.

 

But, the nights after nights of stargazing became a night after a week, until it became months. They aren't able to go out and do the same things. Because, everything changes. As well as Daehwi's health.

 

He remembers how Daehwi's eagerness of watching the stars died down, as he grows bedridden. Jinyoung doesn't have a clue when did it start. Everything happens in a flash, like how the moon would go down for the sun to rise, and how the stars disappear before the more shiny morning.

 

The doctors announced that Daehwi has a leukemia. Those months leaving Jinyoung stargazing alone. He would cry as he would take a picture of the night just as Daehwi asked him to. As he weren't able to watch anymore.

 

Days went by, and Daehwi grew weaker and weaker. His body refusing the medicines that the doctors give to him, he knew he'd have to bid his farewell soon, yet Jinyoung would still take a photo of the stars during night, capturing the Aquarius Constellation on his phone as he shows Daehwi them. He would conceal his sadness and smile while he watches pale Daehwi's chapped lips would curve into a smile. The same fond look can be seen on his face even though it was the same pictures of stars, but different dates.

 

A day before they watch the stars one last time, Daehwi hugs Jinyoung so tight. Daehwi knew the older had preteneded enough, and he consoled Jinyoung between his arms, whispering promises that he knew he would never do, and comforting words.

 

“Hyung, you can cry,” was the only thing that triggered his tears. Later on, he bawled his eyes, gripping on Daehwi's body as if his life depended on it. He was crying so crazy that crying is an understatement.

 

Nighttime came, and they found themselves on their apartment's rooftop. Lying beside each other, Jinyoung's arm used as Daehwi's pillow, as the younger points out different constellations. Jinyoung's eyes are still releasing liquids, despite how long he has been crying. He felt Daehwi's grip loosen, alarmed, Jinyoung immediately look at the younger.

 

Only to see that the boy's ripping the things sucked on his arms. “Hwi, what are you doing? Put it back.” Jinyoung says, his other hand clasped atop Daehwi's knuckles, stopping him.

 

“Hyung...” he whispers, “let me go?” And once again, Jinyoung's vision blurs, he's bawling. “Hush, listen to me,” Daehwi's hands grabs the older's face, his thumb brushing the endless tears off the latter's face.

 

“I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to stay with you longer...” Daehwi pauses to breath deeply, he pushes his foreheads together, as they cried, “the stars, stars will lead as back, yeah? We might be far, far from each other, but the stars would, would be our way. I love you so much...” He whispers in between struggled breaths and stuttering in almost every words.

 

Daehwi says “I love you so much”, “I love you Jinyoung-hyung”, “forever” like it is his own mantra. Until it becomes a whisper, into ushered words, until Jinyoung heard nothing anymore. He felt Daehwi's hands loosening its grip on his face.

 

Jinyoung's hands flew on Daehwi's, clasping it together, supporting Daehwi's hands on his cheeks, “No, no, no. Hwi, you said you won't leave me! Hwi, wake up, baby, please. This can't happening, is this a nightmare? Please, Hwi?” Jinyoung cries, his hands wrapped around the other's frame.

 

“Open your eyes, Lee Daehwi! Open it. Please, I beg you. Don't leave, leave me. Hwi. Hwi?” Jinyoung pleads, he begs and begs for the other to wake up, pecking his lips as he cried to his heart's content.

 

┅

 

Jinyoung clutches his chest as the memory of Daehwi's closed eyes came back. He didn't realized he was crying till he felt the snot in his nose coming out.

 

 

“Yes, Hwi, all the lights will lead me to you. The stars are my guide to you. I love you.”


End file.
